m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Nhytgbvfeco2
|birth_place= Düsseldorf |nickname=nhy |allegiance= Squeaktasia, Dale, Elves, Currently the Dwarves |rank=Duke |battles= First battle for the tower of Squeaks, Second battle for the tower of Squeaks, Battle of Erthir, Various raids |awards=Hero of the Empire }} Nhytgbvfeco2 (Dan) aka "nhy" is a member of the TWC minecraft server(s). Nhytgbvfeco2 joined the TWC server sometime during 2010 he is one of the oldest members of the server. While not a builder, he has shown skill in PVP and participated in many conflicts. The ancient world The Dwarven war of agression At the beginning of the ancient world Nhy had joined Squeaktasia, answering the call of the Empress Squeaks. Peace did not last long for the warmongering dwarves were brewing war, and had soon declared it. With Makrell unable to play for a week, Nhy was the only person in Squeaktasia to defend it from the dwarves. The first battle for the tower of squeaks At night it had started, Nhy sitting a lone guard on the Tower of squeaks he had seen dwarves approaching. With his diamond sword the brave Squeaktasian stood alone on the tower, fighting off the Dwarven assaults by Aanker and Mitch, and also the mercenary Akar. Aanker was killed in the havoc that ensued, and soon the brave Nhy fell aswell. In the confusion, Mitch had killed Akar, ending his participation in the war. The second battle for the tower of squeaks With the Dwarves thinking that this land is now under their control the Dwarf known as King Sama was wandering the area around the tower, when from the darkness emerged Nhytgbvfeco2 with his diamond sword as he lunged at the Dwarf as he franticly tried to escape, but to no avail as he nearly reached the sea the Squeaktasian warrior caught up with him and stabbed him from behind. When news reached the Dwarves they were not pleased. Yet again a group of warriors was dispatched against the lone Squeaktasian. once again led by Mitch, the Dwarven assault was brought to a stop as the Squeaktasian decided to attempt a new trick: he poured lava on his foes from atop. But sadly that had only resulted in a few burns and as Nhy decided to put the lava away, the Dwarves managed to get to him and kill him. After this battle the war had ended. At this point Makrell would get back from his vacation. A new home With Squeaktasia declared a non combatant Eol had also joined it and great construction took place, and Nhy may or may not have set a certain structure on fire which may or may not had caused its complete destruction. But nevermind that, Nhytgbvfeco2 soon saw a message from the Dwarf Aanker appear, he was asking people to come look at a strange anomaly nature had created. Nhy and Eol both went to see, and after that Aanker had said that the way back is to the south, and disconnected. Oh how he was wrong, for the way was in fact to the north! Nhy and Eol walked for countless days before reaching a small island on the other side of a massive land of forests and snow, which Nhy felt was somewhat familiar from real life, but that is beyond the point. After that area of land Nhy and Eol had found something beautiful: As they went arround a small hill they had seen it, and were amazed by its beauty. The Arling of Paradise falls The two explorers stood amazed: a lush valley full of trees sandwiched between 3 mountains, with a large area roofed by a cliff with a waterfall spilling near by. Here Nhytgbvfeco2 made his new home and built what is probably his most decent looking construction, with a base going into the mountain and numerous other outposts spread throughout the island, and also some in the cold lands of the north, later named "russia". In the main base of the Arling Eol had built a horrid toilet, which would claim Nhytgbvfeco2's life, and forever become his mortal enemy. Dan himself built a table with a sign outside politely saying "do not step on the table!". Eol stepped, triggering an explosion as the world avenged his disregarding of the sign. that event happened numerous times. Sadly, Eol also set the forest in the valley on fire, causing an international brigade of firemen to arrive and help put down the flames. the forest would never be fully restored. And while Eol claims it to be a mistake, not all believe considering his motives were originally to set Nhy himself on fire. However Eol discovered a valley hidden within a mountain, which would become a small base. Conflict would brew once more, as the lava loving pest known as Selukon decided to join the Arling and settle in that hidden valley and built a fort. As secessionist ideas began brewing in the Arling, a map was created splitting the Arling into counties, one of which was named "Fort Selukon". Seeing this the pest of the valley decided to declare himself independent from Squeaktasia as the naming of the county made him think he deserves his own nation. Nhy of course resisted this secession and threatened with war, and eventually the pest had left the land. The valley would later be home to a hidden city, never to be found by foreigners. But war was brewing. The blood thirsty Dwarves were preparing to start their next conflict, and Squeaktasia chose to keep neutrality. Nhy insisted otherwise, and after a talk with the high council of Squeaktasia the nation was split into Dale, on the lands of the Arling and lead by king Nhy, and Dorwinion, led by king Eol. Dale Dale was ready to counter Dwarven aggression and so signed alliances with the Brotherhood of Blocks led by king Poach the humble, and also with the Empire of the rising sun led by Lord Kats. As king Poach refused to allow access to his lands to the Dwarves, those invaded, triggering both Dale and the empire of rising sun to declare war on the Dwarves in response. With the Dwarves already at war with Ishkabalana'ar a coalition formed. At this point Makrell would join Dale. The first battle where Nhy would participate would be a disaster. Assault on Vestamarkir Assembling with the Filesizeian allies in Nova Ishka and the group marched forth to Dwarven lands, arriving at a set of fortified towers built in close proximity, but what Nhy and the Ishka's didn't know is that there was no way in to said towers, and with them protected by the griefing rules melee combat was no option. Firing a few arrows Nhy realised it wouldn't work as the Dwarves held the high ground, and instead stood against the towers to make sure he is out of enemy range. What he did not consider however, was the possibility that the battle crazed dwarf "Pvt.Gunny" would jump at him from atop the tower and stab him to death. Sadly, that is exactly what happened. But that defeat would be soon followed by a sweet victory. The Conquest, and loss, of Erthir Eager to avenge the loss at Vestamarkir the Ishk and Nhy re-grouped at Nova Ishka, and after equipping themselves with the finest armour and weapons moved onwards, their target: Erthir. With Hilary Duff leading the way they arrived at the city, an arrival which was a surprise to their foe. Falling from his position, Aanker attempted to get back up and on his way managed to slay Austin (RickysMom), but was himself Killed by Nhy who managed to chase him and take him down. Gunny was next in the fray but he too was killed by Nhy leaving only the dwarf Crossjon alive, with only 2 Ishk allies left standing. A small problem was encountered as the Dwarf was on a very high position, the only way to which was flooded with lava. Nhy decided to scale the walls of the city using ladders, and unexpectedly for Crossjon he lunged at him from the side and killed him. Erthir has fallen. At this point Makrell would arrive. As Makrell stood praising the victory, the Ishk decided to abandon their comrades in arms and withdraw. Moments later as Nhy still stood atop the high platform the dwarves had arrived and ended Makrell's cries of joy, and his life. Nhy seeing Gunny moving below him, decided to show that he too can jump at his foe from high ground and kill him: a fatal mistake, as the fall alone left him with but 3 hearts, the slice of Gunny's sword came swift, ending his life, Erthir has fallen. again. Small skirmish in the Empire of the Sun Ishk withdrew from the war, and the coalition of the Brotherhood of blocks stood alone, with Poach out on vacation. At this point Makrell would leave Dale. With that in mind, Nhy and Katsumoto were the only ones in the coalition that were active at this time, Nhy came to visit Kats and from there go on his own in an attempt to raid Erthir, when he soon learnt that Aanker of the Dwarves had arrived in Kats's land and was firing arrows at him. Silently sneaking back towards the place, he could see Aankers name hovering around behind the fort Kats had built, and approaching him silently from behind stabbed the unsuspecting Dwarf to death. hearing of the news, additional Dwarves arrived in the scene and managed to kill Nhy and also Kats who fell from atop his castle while declaring himself a non combatant. The Old world A new beginning Nhy awoke in a completely new world he had never seen before. Dale was gone, left in the ancient world and here was a new one, still young and unexplored. Banding up with Thegsg and Akar they formed a kingdom called "The Elves of Mirkwood", which was ruled by both Nhy and Akar in a union. After wandering around they settled in a land which, as they later discovered, was already inhabited the the ishkabalana'ar, a primitive tribe native to this land. They decided to abandon their home and move to the isle to the west, later known as Mirkwood. Here inside and on top of the mountain they built, with Nhy's halls going into the mountain, and Akar and Thegsg building on top of it. Numerous hidden storages were also hidden around the realm, and only one of them ever being found. there was also another hidden storage in the old land where the Ishka lived, but it was never found, only one of those storages was ever found, more on that later. As conflicts between Thegsg began to peak and a small thievery by the Dwarf Mitch occurred when suddenly it arrived: a war deceleration from Ishkabalana'ar. Sadly during this time Thegsg had left Mirkwood and Nhy was unable to log in to the game, and Akar had a few defeats to the Ishk until he betrayed Nhy and left him, after spilling lava in Mirkwood by "accident". The Ishk demanded from Nhy that the county of South Mirkwood be ceded, but Nhy came forth with a more generous deal: The wanted land be ceded, and for a price of a lot of cobblestone Nhy would become vassal of Ishk. In short pointless land was given out and lots of cobble gained, though independence was lost. At this time using the cobblestone Nhy built a great fortress in Western Mirkwood with some aid from Ishk engineers, but soon it came: war. The Great War Throughout the majority of this war Nhy was once more unable to log into the game, and his first battle was a defeat to an attack by Poach and Katsumoto at his unfinished fort in west Mirkwood where they came in through the unfinished roof instead of the planned and well guarded entry way, and killed him as he attempted to retreat to the caves the fort connected to. Luckly, the hidden storage in the fort was not found. But soon it would come: glory. The great Slaughter and the Sword of the Raider On an early saturday morning Nhy had prepared to march north to brotherhood lands, along with the Dwarf PvtGunny who had but a wooden sword, while Nhy himself was well armed with iron armour and a diamond sword. When they had arrived at the famous Brotherhood tower with the eagle, the Brotherhood had already known of their arrival and dispatched an attack force in the form of Mangerman, Musthavename and Katsumoto, along with Riverstyx from Purrayah. It was dark, night has come and you could feel the tension rising. Attempting a small attack the Brotherhood realised there is no way they can get up by the ladder. They began building dirt towers to get up to the brave warriors of the coalition. Nhy watched as Musthavename was making his way up, when he heard someone shrug with pain behind him, and upon looking back he saw Katsumoto with his blade piercing Gunny's chest. He acted quickly, throwing himself at Katsumoto and stabbing him to death, then quickly turned around towards where Musty was originally making his way up from, and kicked him right off the very top of the tower sending him flying down at a ridiculous angle to his death. Suddenly he felt something cold in his stomach, and as he looked down he saw a blade covered in blood. He turned around to face Mangerman and jumped back. "I have bread, I will eat it and restore my health, then I shall strike him down!" he thought. and by the time he realised that he was flying down towards the ground with after manger stabbed him yet again forcing him to fall off, he was already dead on the ground splattered into smithereens. Upon re spawning and returning to his fort he heard 10Greenbottles saying "I did it! I managed to sneak into your storage room and find your chest! I have been spying on you for a very long time! and you won't believe who for! for Lord Hilary_Duff! king of Ishkabalana'ar! He will be most pleased and m.." his words cut off as Nhy sliced his head off. "Hilary betrayed me?! but why? hmmm... that is a very nice sword you got there friend.." he thought as he picked it up. It had a magical feeling as he grasped it. Without further ado he marched back at the Brotherhood lands, it was time for blood to run in rivers. Getting back to the eagle tower Nhy foguht off Stealthevo, who came back 3 more times to face the same fate, bringing that days kill count to 7. Next Nhy chased around RiverStyx (Conradfat) for 2 hours before finally deciding to occupy the capital of the brotherhood, when soon Katsumoto had arrived with a mysterious friend and with Izob as well and settled up in fort Stunt. Nhy knew he couldn't take the fort from them, and was already prepared to charge to his death when a curious site occurred: he saw ConradFat's name in the distance, on the other side of the walls. He ran, ran as fast as he could screaming with joy, as he jumped down right from the walls, a tactic that had proven fatal before hand, but now worked wonders: landing only a short distance behind the lady of Purrayah he slashed her from behind killing her. 8 Kills. Moving back to his position he knew there was nothing more he could do. But first he waited for the foe to drop their guard as they were mocking his bravery. Suddenly he shouted "FOR ROHAN!" as he ran towards the fort, arrows landing on the ground behind him as he ran with his sight fixed on Izob. "KNAI!" as Izob fell dead on the ground, and "AGH!" as Danny_k_1's blade ran through him. 9 kills. Raid on fort stunt